Beautiful Scars
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: Rebecca's eyes burned into her reflect as her eyes trailed the raw scar on her body, the baby blue dress with a V neck showed the world the imperfection.


**Beautiful Scars**

**AN: I'm doing a series of Band of Brothers FanFiction, one-shots of my favourite characters and I've already done ones for...Liebgott, Nixion and Bill. I don't mean any disrespect to the fellow soldiers. Any feedback would be wonderful at the moment and a heads up, I'm Australian so sorry if the facts or wording is different to other countries.****Enjoy.**

_**...**_

"_**They depended on each other. And the world depended on them."- Tom Hanks and Steve Spielberg, Band of Brothers**_

Rebecca's eyes burned into her reflect as her eyes trailed the raw scar on her body, the baby blue dress with a V neck showed the world the imperfection. From the tip of her collarbone to the right hand side of her lower cheekbone, in a straight jagged line met the two places. She had gone most of the war with it on her face though tonight the dress left it exposed oppsite to the greens she usually wore on a daily base. It never bothered her, not that she had a mirror to check her appearance on the front line. She never second guess it as her brothers in arms didn't speak out about it, they simply treated her like usual.

She cursed the Germans for the scar, for the lives lost and the war. A weight had been lifted when they finally reached Hitler's nest, though there was still a fair chance that Easy Company would be thrown back into the war, Japan was at war in the Pacific. She couldn't't even begin to imagine what would happen once she returned to America. She never thought past the war or the fighting, the heels on her feet gave her a taste of what it would be like back home. After been in army boots for the last few years her feet were already aching to be on flat ground.

Her eyes traveled up from her feet to her face, the scars. She wasn't't so sure about the dance or the image she saw in the reflection. Lipton had found a box of dresses in Hitler's bunker, they just happen to be in her size. She could still remember the smiles and jokes about her being lucky for such a gift and the idea of her dressing up seem to entertain the boys. Now she wished, she had an excuse to put her uniform back on and hide the dress under the bed. The decision on keeping her hair down or up was made once she glanced in the mirror, it helped to cover some her imperfection, though not enough to her liking. The brown curls brush against the top of her shoulders, but no further.

Turning away from her haunting image, she grabbed the white shore from the back of the chair wrapped it around her body like a safety blanket, hiding as much of her right side as she could. Not for the first time that night, she wondered what he would think with _it_ so exposed.

Sweat collected in her palms, she hadn't been this nervous since her first time jumping. She tried to keep her head clam but the sound of the dance was drifting towards her, the music and the laughter of her boys.

She hugged the shore closer to her as she made her final step into the room. She would say it was like any other gathering except the boys made sure their uniforms were clean and ironed while each either had a girl on their arm or counting one.

It wasn't hard to find the men she was looking for. Each clean and shaved as they had a beer in hand, she watched as the usual jokes and push arounds through the group. "Now what is a beautiful lady like your self doing alone?" A smiled reached her lips before she turned to the face of George Luz.

"Lady?"

"Woman." He held his hand out. "Care to dance?"

She let him led her out to the dance floor and watched as a smirk appeared on his lips as her body relaxed around him. "You look beautiful Beck." She gave him a small smile as her shore slipped a bit, Luz didn't even cast a glance to it. "Anyone would think I'm about to propose to you." She frowned at his words as he looked over her shoulder. Luz spun her around and she caught sight of the Irish American watching them.

"Maybe he should get the nerve to ask me." Luz raised an eyebrow at her.

"You are in a rush to make babies." A smirk tugged on his lips as Beck pinched him.

"Ask for a dance."

"For a dance." He spun her around again as the song started to come to an end. "I'll get you a beer." Before she could say a word, Luz moved through the crowd of people towards the bar.

"Can i have this dance?" Beck stilled as she watched Luz flash a smile across the room. "Beck?" The hint of nerves sounded in his voice as he blocked her view of Luz. Answering, she simply placed her hand on his shoulder and the other in his waiting hand.

She took a moment to take in the man in front of her, the smudge of dirt on his cheek and the stubble on chin that she had got to use to wasn't present as he spun her in a circle, pulling her body flushed against her. He was a changed man- different to the one that first arrived back home with the lines engraved in his face and the experiences of seeing a man die to holding a dying friend. "Don."

"I know." She laid her head on his shoulder and breath in the scent that she had come so use to over the years together- she couldnt believe they had made it through the long years, she had her doubt a few times but he was always there for her and her for him. He brushed a piece of hair away from her face, and leaned his forehead against her own making her come back to the present.

She could have continued to dance with him but the dying notes made them pull slowly apart and they made their way towards the ever loud Easy Company as the next song started up. "Beck you have to help me convince these guys to play a game of darts." George was already getting friendly with some of the boys from A Company and she knew he was doing his old tricks.

Rebecca turned to the the pair of Able Company men, "We'll pair up, you against us." She directed her finger between George and herself. She may have been in the war until the end but men still underestimated her- these men did as they nodded their hands.

"Winner gets a pack of smokes." George added.

_"Two_ packed of smokes." She threw a glance at George- there was no way in hell she was sharing a packet with a chain smoker like him. The men nodded in agreement and the lined up in front of the broad. George was _polite_ enough to let the Able boys go first and they seemed quiet happy with their score as george started on his turn. Usually it was George that played the left hander move with the fellas but with Rebecca in the game, he left the acting to their dearest Beck.

"Now Beck, remember to hit the red bulls eye." George rolled his eyes with a sarcastic tone while the Able men snorted as she got into position. She lined it up having done the practice multiple times within the year and threw the dart- it was just on the edge of the red circle. She hardly paid attention to the few boys in her comnay who watched them play as she collected her packed of smokes.

She almost missed the words one of the men muttered under his breath, "You'll need your hit with something like that." She felt herself tense up as she followed his eyes to her scar and her fingers tightened around her winning smokes. She was tempted to say something catty back at him but words escaped her mouth as her vulnerability was struck.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" She was thankful that George had started by her side, though it seemed to only make the testosterone in the room higher.

"Everyone knows that she spreads her legs for _Easy_ Company." She had excepted George to throw the punch but Joe Liebgott beat him to it. The two didn't always see eye to eye and Joe could be quite blunt but he didn't stand for someone mouthing a woman, not to mention one that was apart of _his_ Company. Rebecca herself hardly had time to progess the fight as it happen so fast but Lipton along with Speir's were quick to divide them.

In the room she suddenly felt like she was back at camp, like a piece of meat in a lions den who had no respect for the other sex. While the guys were trying to settle Liebgott's raging tempter down, she made the escape then, knowing that she should have stuck to her instincts and stayed far away from the dance and restless men. Everyone seem to be on edge looking for something to do with the war over, they weren't needed for anything which left them aimless in a foreign country.

Once she managed the stairs to the beds, she entered the empty room and collided on the hard mattress letting the tears soak into the pillow. She wanted it to end, she had wanted it to end years ago, now she just wanted the heat of the sun and the sweet roses of her grandmothers garden back home. Rebecca sucked in a sharp breath at the feel of fingers running through her hair. Rolling onto her side, she recieved a small smile in return for her watery one as he gently laid down on the mattress next to her. She tried searching his face, his brown eyes soft while his red hair stuck out in different directions giving her the impression that he had run his hand through it several times before reaching the room. She had no idea how he put up with her crap, the things other companys must say about them because of her involvement in the war or times like these where she let her emotions get a hold of her. "Did i tell you tonight that you look beautiful?" She gave out a disbelief laugh as he continued to run his fingers through her dark strands. "Every part of you." One thumb brushed the tears away before trailing the scar marked on her face. He leaned forward and placed soft kisses on the raw line, slowly taking his time until he reached her lips. It was sweetness filled with passion as she enjoyed the moment of feeling his lips pressed against hers- it was a promise for what was to come whether it was memories, dreams or the future they would stand side by side.


End file.
